drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Drake Bell
) |Origen = Orange County, California, Estados Unidos |Estilo = Pop, Pop Rock Rock |Ocupación = Cantante, Actor |Tiempo = 1995 - presente |Discográfica = |Artistas_relacionados = Josh Peck, Miranda Cosgrove }} Jared Drake Bell Dodson (27 de junio de 1986, Orange County, California) es un actor y cantante estadounidense. Es mayormente reconocido por su papel en la serie televisiva de Nickelodeon: Drake & Josh; en la cual comparte créditos con Josh Peck. Carrera Drake Bell nació el 27 de junio de 1986 en Orange County; es un actor, cantante, compositor, pianista y guitarrista estadounidense. Su madre es Robín Dodson y su padre Joe Bell. A la edad de 16 años ya tenía capacidad de tocar el piano. En 2005 sacó su primer disco y posteriormente en 2006 el segundo. Fue nominado en el 2000 al Young Artist Award (Premio a los Artistas Jóvenes) por el 'Mejor Desenvolvimiento' en una Película junto con alize para el programa "Drake & Josh". Películas *''Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh'' (2008) *''The Nuttty Professor 2: Racing the Satan-der apaaa'' (2008) *''Unstable Fabes: Tortoise vs. Hare '' (2008) *''Superhero Movie'' (2008)' *''College (abril de 2008) *''Drake & Josh Really Big Shrimp'' (2007) *''Drake & Josh van a Hollywood'' (2006) *''Mios, tuyos y nuestros'' 2005 *''High Fidelity'' (2000) *''Perfect Game'' (2000) *''The Jack Bull'' (1999) *''Jerry Maguire'' (1996) Televisión *'' Powers season 2 '' (2008)..Joseph Craft *''iCarly (canción de la apertura)'' (2008) *''"All That" (interpretandose a el mismo en el episodio: "10th Anniversary Reunion Special", 2005) *''Zoey 101'' (interpretandose a el mismo en el episodio: "Spring Fling", 2005) *''Drake & Josh'' (2004 - 2007) *'' Chosen Ones (invitado - sebastian) (2003) *''"So Little Time" (interpretándose a él mismo en el episodio: "Waiting for Gibson", 2002)'' *''Chasing Destiny'' (2001) *''"Caroline in the City" (interpretando a "Rodney" en el episodio: "Caroline and the Horny Kid" , 1999)'' *''The Amanda Show'' (1999) *''The Jack Bull'' (1999) *''Dragonworld: The Legend Continues'' (1999) *''Pokemón Red & Blue Cable Commercial'' (1998) *''"Seinfeld" (interpretando a "Kenny") *''"The Pretender" (interpretando a "Shawn Boyd"). Banda Drake y conjuntamente con su banda comenzaron a tocar cuando este estaba en el Show de Amanda en el canal Nickelodeon, empezando a tocar sin el pianista Luke, porque este no se había integrado a la banda. Luego la banda se formó como Drake 24/7 y donde 7 representa a las personas que lo conforman. *Drake Bell - Guitarra/piano *Luke - piano *Michael Corcoran(Backhouse Mike) - Guitarra/Piano *Steven McMorran - bajo *Jamie Wollam - batería *Zack Hexum - saxofon/teclado/guitarra/clarinette *Harold Roa Nieto - Guitarra/Piano Discografía Drake Bell Nashville Sesions Fue su primer álbum independiente, fue producido por el mismo y tiene solo 6 canciones entre ellas "Lost A Lover", "It's gonna be okay", no cuenta con la ayuda de Mike Backhouse, pero si cuenta con la ayuda de Harold y canciones compuestas por éste. Telegraph Primer álbum de estudio de Drake Bell, este disco salió bajo el sello Nine Yard Records, salió a la venta el 27 de septiembre de 2005. It's only time 2do disco de Drake Bell, el cual fue firmado para Universal Records, salió a la venta el 5 de diciembre del 2006. All Alone At The Disco Esta apenas en producción con Universal Motown y se espera que este terminado para inicios de este año. La canción que da titular al disco la ha cantado Drake en varias presentaciones que ha dado. Singles * It's Gonna Be Okay * I Found a Way(Tema principal de Drake & Josh) * Hollywood Girl * I Know * Makes Me Happy * Leave it all to me (Con Miranda Cosgrove. Tema principal de iCarly * All Alone At The Disco * Soul Man (Con Josh Peck) * Girl next door Enlaces externos Sitio Oficial MySpace Music Drake Bell Argentina Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Cantantes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Nacidos en 1986